


CN Characters Playing Among Us

by 10Bendog



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Ben 10 Series, Codename: Kids Next Door, Dexter's Laboratory, Ed Edd n Eddy, Johnny Test (Cartoon), Life and Times of Juniper Lee, Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Discord call, Friendship, Other, Random - Freeform, idfk, shitposting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10Bendog/pseuds/10Bendog
Summary: Yeah, that's the title, I can't be bothered to think up of sth else. IDK, I was just bored. Could've been productive with uni work, but instead I wrote this. Just got inspired to do this because my friends and I played some Among Us the other day, so yeah.Anyway, here's the cast:Blossom - PinkSusan - RedEdd - OrangeDee Dee - YellowBen - LimeButtercup - GreenNumbuh 2 - CyanBoomer - BlueNumbuh 5 - PurpleJune - Black
Kudos: 3





	1. Game 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Map: The Skeld, Confirm Ejects: Off, Visual Tasks: Off, Common Tasks: 2, Long Tasks: 1, Short Tasks: 5

**There are 2 impostors among us.**

_Lights were sabotaged.  
Lights were fixed.  
Communications were sabotaged.  
Black reported Green’s dead body._

Numbuh 5: “Where?”  
June: “Okay, that was easy. It’s Boomer.”  
Boomer: “What, why!?”  
June: “What do you mean ‘why’? I go to fix comms and I see you standing there next to the body.”  
_Black voted._  
Boomer: I went to fix comms too and saw the body there. I tried to report it, but I didn’t know where the report button was.”  
Susan: “The fuck?!????”  
_Red voted._  
Blossom: “I can almost believe him, ngl.”  
Ben: “I mean, to be fair, Boomer is definitely the only one here stupid enough to not see a bright flashing button right in front of him.”  
Boomer: “Thanks. ‘:D”  
Numbuh 2: “Okay, where was everyone?”  
Dee Dee: “I was with Edd the whole time. I saw him do the MedBay scan and then we went to Reactor and I did the numbers thing and the Simon Says.”  
Edd: “I can account for all of this.”  
Ben: “I emptied the trash in O2 then did the pointer thing in Navigation, then Shields and I went up to Admin to do the Card Swipe. I met June there before she left.”  
Numbuh 2: “Mhm, and where were you June?”  
June: “I went to do asteroids, then I did the leaves in O2 when lights went out. I was gonna fix ‘em, but someone else did, so I went to do the card swipe. Can confirm I saw Ben come in just as I left Admin. Then comms get sabotaged, I go to fix them and see Boomer there.”  
Numbuh 2: “Okay, that checks out. I saw both of you in Admin on cams. Wait, who fixed lights then?”  
Blossom: “I did. I had the right task and also the download in Electrical. Was just about to leave when lights went off so I fixed them.”  
Numbuh 5: “Yeah, Numbuh 5 saw her there just when the lights were restored.”  
Numbuh 2: “Boomer, where were you?”  
Boomer: “I did the garbage thing with Buttercup and the download in Cafeteria. Then I went to do upload in Admin and saw Susan and Abby there.”  
Numbuh 5: “Yeah, I passed him when lights were out and I went to fix them.”  
Boomer: “Then I did the card swipe and the garbage in Storage when comms were sabotaged. I was gonna fix them, but I saw Buttercup’s dead body there and tried to report it when June came in.”  
Edd: “Guys, we’re running out of time.”  
Numbuh 2: “Hmm, let’s skip for now, but Boomer’s still sus. Maybe Ben too.”  
Ben: “|:/ ’Scuse you.”  
_Black and Red voted Blue.  
Lime, Pink, Yellow, Orange, Cyan and Purple voted Skip.  
Blue didn’t vote.  
No one was ejected._

_Communications were fixed.  
Lights were sabotaged.  
Lights were fixed.  
Reactor was sabotaged  
Reactor was fixed.  
Lime reported Pink’s dead body._

Boomer: “Where?”  
Ben: “Oh fuck off with that ‘where’. You know full well ‘where’.”  
Numbuh 5: “Oh damn, June’s dead too.”  
Edd: “What is going on?”  
Ben: “When reactor was called, I saw Blossom go to cams. We fixed reactor and I stayed to do Simon Says. I leave and see Boomer go to cams. Then I’m like ‘Well, I don’t have any more tasks left so let’s just go in with them.’. I go in and what do I see? Blossom’s dead body on the ground and Boomer’s nowhere to be found.”  
_Lime voted.  
Red voted._  
Susan: “Boomer you suck at this. Literally June caught you with Buttercup and now Ben catches you with Blossom.”  
Dee Dee: “Guys, let’s at least hear him out first. Boomer, did you kill Blossom?”  
Boomer: “Nooo. ;-;”  
Ben: “Wow, amazing argument.”  
Edd: “Who last saw June?”  
Numbuh 2: “Actually, that sounds a bit too convenient, doesn’t it, Ben?”  
Ben: “Wut?”  
Numbuh 2: “I mean, last round you did admit to going from Shields to Admin through Comms. For all I know, you could’ve killed Buttercup there, met up with June in Admin. Because Boomer got blamed for the last kill, you could’ve killed Blossom just now, self-reported and use him as you scapegoat.”  
Edd: “That would be pretty clever.”  
Dee Dee: “Big brain plays right here.”  
Numbuh 5: “Yeah, exactly why it can’t be Ben.”  
Ben: “Yeah, what Abby said. I don’t do this shit.”  
Numbuh 2: “Okay, fair, but I’m not entirely convinced. Tell you what, we can 50/50 this. Vote Boomer now and then call a meeting and vote Ben. I’m 100% sure it’s one of them.”  
Edd: “Mathematically this makes sense. Then there will be 1 impostor and 4 crew mates.”  
Boomer: “It wasn’t me tho. T-T”  
_Lime, Red, Cyan, Orange, Purple, Yellow and Blue voted Blue.  
Blue was ejected._

_O2 was sabotaged.  
O2 was fixed.  
Cyan called in an Emergency Meeting._

Numbuh 5: “Numbuh 5’s still sure it wasn’t Ben.”  
Numbuh 2: “A 50/50 is a 50/50, Numbuh 5. It’s safer to do it just in case, you know.”  
Numbuh 5: “Hmmm… Sure.”  
Ben: “Well, at least one person is on my side.”  
Dee Dee: “Sorry.”  
Ben: “Whatever, just vote me off already.”  
_Red voted for Cyan.  
Cyan, Orange, Lime, Yellow and Purple voted Lime.  
Lime was ejected._  
Numbuh 2: “Yo, what the hell, Susan!”

_Lights were sabotaged.  
Lights were fixed.  
O2 was sabotaged.  
Cyan reported Yellow’s dead body._

Numbuh 2: “I was headed to fix O2 and I see Dee Dee’s body in Storage. Who was last with her?”  
Edd: “I was with her because I finished all my tasks, but I lost her when lights went off.”  
Numbuh 2: “Hmm, usually I’d sus you rn, but I gotta ask; Susan, why did you vote for me last round?”  
Susan: “Oh, come on. You tried so hard to protect Boomer and made us vote Ben off.”  
Numbuh 2: “I wasn’t sure about it. Ben was in position to potentially do both kills and Boomer just sucks at the game.”  
Susan: “Yeah, yeah. A likely excuse.”  
_Red voted._  
Numbuh 2: “Actually, you’ve been awfully accusatory this game. You kept voting early before a decision was made. You’re probably just trying to vote more people off so it’s easier for you to kill the rest of us.”  
Edd: “Wait, Susan, you never told us anything about what you have been doing the entire time.”  
Susan: “Neither has Hoagie!”  
Edd: “That is actually a fair assessment.”  
Numbuh 5: “Susan has a point. Numbuh 2, you’ve been way too protective of Boomer after both Juniper and Ben caught him red handed. You never vote on 7.”  
Susan:” Right? But you decided to do that 50/50 out of desperation to at least take one more person out after your impostor buddy was ejected. And now you killed Dee Dee and self-reported.”  
Numbuh 5: “You don’t usually self-report tho, hmm...”  
Numbuh 2: “I did the 50/50 because we knew for a fact that one of them was the impostor. We don’t vote on 7 in case both impostors remain because it would be easier for them to get a double kill.  
Edd: “Wait, if it was Hoagie, he would have no reason to sabotage O2 during the 50/50. If it was Ben, he could have just tried to stall for time.”  
Numbuh 5: “If Ben didn’t want to get ejected, he would’ve protested.”  
Susan: “Yeah, why are you defending him so much, Double D? Is it because he cleared you just now?”  
Numbuh 2: “Okay, I’m voting Susan. She’s hasn’t told us a single task she has done and is now trying to cover herself by accusing me and Double D.”  
_Cyan voted._  
Numbuh 5: “Hmm.”  
_Purple voted._  
Edd: “Uhh… I don’t know. It could be either Hoagie or Susan. I cannot be sure. Abigail, who did you vote for?”  
Numbuh 5: “I ain’t sayin’.”  
Edd: “Uhh… I’ll skip. There is still 4 of us and the task bar is almost full. If we stick together, the impostor can’t kill off 2 people.”  
_Cyan voted Red.  
Red and Purple voted Cyan.  
Orange voted Skip.  
Cyan was ejected._

**Crew mates win.**

Susan: “Hell yeah!”  
Numbuh 2: “Noooooo! Edd, why did you skip!? If you voted for Susan, it would’ve been a tie and we would still be on.”  
Edd: “Sorry, I wasn’t sure if Abby voted for you.”  
Buttercup: “God, I hate being killed first. >:/“  
Ben: “‘Oh, guys let’s do a 50/50 for no good reason.’ Hoagie, get outta here with that shit. :D”  
Numbuh 5: “Babe, you carried this game, so hard, lol.”  
Numbuh 2: “Ugh, yeah. I tried. I just got super unlucky. ‘:D”  
Boomer: “Hey, I’m not that bad!”  
Ben: “LMFAOOO!!!”  
Boomer: “Meanie. >:T”  
Blossom: “No offense, you kinda are. ‘:D”  
June: “Dude, just stood next to the body and I report it and none of y’all even believed me, smh.”


	2. Game 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Map: The Skeld, Confirm Ejects: Off, Visual Tasks: Off, Common Tasks: 2, Long Tasks: 1, Short Tasks: 5

**There are 2 impostors among us.**

_Reactor was sabotaged.  
Reactor was fixed.  
O2 was sabotaged.  
O2 was fixed.  
Lights were sabotaged.  
Pink reported Purple’s dead body._

Buttercup: “Holy shit!”  
Boomer: “Blossom, who did you find?”  
Blossom: “Abby was just killed in Shields. I was doing my tasks in Navigation when the lights went out. I headed down to try to fix them and I literally saw her body fall to the ground.”  
Ben: “Did you see someone else in there.”  
Blossom: “No, I couldn’t see anything else because of lights.”  
Edd: “So the killer must have vented away right after.”  
June: “Uhh, guys, are we not gonna address the two other dead people? When did everyone see Hoagie and Dee Dee last?”  
Ben: “Weren’t there, like, 6 of us at reactor when it went off? That’s when I saw them last.”  
Boomer: “Yeah, it was you and me, Hoagie and Dee Dee, and Susan and June.”  
Blossom: “Has anyone seen them since?”  
Buttercup: “I thought I saw Dee Dee later fixing upper O2.”  
Edd: “No, that was me. I saw you coming up from Weapons as I left.”  
Susan: “Well, I got nothing. >:| Blossom, are you sure you didn’t see anyone in Shields?”  
Blossom: “No, it was too dark to see anything.”  
Buttercup: “Where was everyone?”  
Ben: “I did some wires and filled up the gas in Storage, then Reactor got called, and we all meet there to fix it. After that I went up to fuel the first engine, headed back to the tank for more gas and stopped by Electrical to do my two tasks there when O2 was called. I stopped and headed to fix it, but someone else did, before me, so I went back to finish my download just before the body got reported.”  
June: “Uh, thank for the… detailed… explanation.”  
Buttercup: “Did you see anyone in reactor when you were going back?”  
Ben: “Oh, no I went through Cafeteria then.”  
June: “Can confirm that. I went up after him and Edd to do my MedBay scan.”  
Blossom: “I did the wires in Admin, then went to O2 and did the leaves and trash chute there. Then I went to Navigation to do the pointer thing. I was gonna do shields, but O2 called and I went to Admin for it.”  
Susan: “Right, and I met you there and after we fixed O2, I stayed to do my upload while you left.”  
Blossom: “Yeah, I did the wires in Storage, then emptied the chute, lights went out, I was gonna try doing shields again, but then I see Abby being killed.”  
June: “Wait, wtf, how long did those wires take you? Lights can’t go immediately after O2.”  
Blossom: “Oh yeah, right. I flew down to get some water real quick.”  
Ben: “Lol.”  
June: “Hmm…”  
Buttercup: “I can vouch for that. She just zipped past downstairs.”  
June: “Okay… Susan, where were you?”  
Susan: “I went to do the samples in MedBay, where I saw Dee Dee and Double D, then I went to align top engine. Then reactor happened, after it I aligned the other engine and went to Electrical to do a task and then went to Admin for O2 where I met Blossom.”  
Edd: “That checks out. Dee Dee did the MedBay scan and I did the samples with Susan then we all went to Reactor. I didn’t go in the room, because I wanted to check the cameras for a second and there already were 6 other people in that room to deal with the problem. I went up after that and waited for Ben to fill up the engine. Then June joined us and her and I went back to MedBay.”  
Blossom: “Guys, we’re running out of time. Boomer where were you?”  
Boomer: “I-I… Uhh… I forgot.”  
Ben: “Of course.”  
Blossom: “Whatever, we shouldn’t vote now. Everyone, just stay in groups of 3.”  
_Black, Pink, Blue, Red, Lime, Green and Orange voted Skip.  
No one was ejected._

_Lights were fixed.  
Black reported Lime’s dead body._

Buttercup: “Well, that was quick.”  
June: “Boomer, you actually suck at this!”  
Boomer: “What? No, wait, it wasn’t me!”  
June: “Okay, here’s what happened. I was sus of Boomer just now, so I went with him to Electrical. Ben was with us, but he went to do the rest of his fuel task, while we fixed lights. Actually, I fixed the lights, while Boomer was trying to sabotage me.”  
Boomer. “I wasn’t! The little nodes were going up and down and I didn’t know which ones to click.”  
June: “Yeah, because I was fixing them, and you were getting in my way.”  
Blossom: “Okay, okay, enough. What happened to Ben?”  
June: “Yeah, right. We go meet Ben in Lower Engine and Boomer LITERALLY just kills him in front of me and tries to vent away, like that’s gonna do anything.”  
Boomer: “No, I didn’t. I would never kill Ben. You did and then reported yourself.”  
_Black voted._  
Blossom: “:/ Hmm. June are you sure it was him? We can’t risk voting anyone innocent off.”  
June: “Dude, he l i t e r a l l y did that in front of me.”  
Boomer: “I swear I didn’t! She’s lying to you.”  
_Blue voted._  
Buttercup: “I believe her. Last game he killed me and just stood there and then next round tried the exact same thing with her that he’s doing now.”  
Blossom: “Double D, what do you think?”  
Edd: “I don’t know. I was with June for most of last round. I can partially clear her. Certainly, more than I can Boomer, who did not say a single thing last round.”  
Boomer: “Because I forgot what I did. T~T”  
Blossom: “Sorry Boomer, it’s your word against hers and right now hers has a lot more weight.”  
_Blue voted for Black.  
Black, Green, Red, Orange and Pink voted Blue.  
Blue was ejected._

_O2 was sabotaged.  
O2 was fixed.  
Green called in an Emergency Meeting._

__

__

Buttercup: “Guys, June just jumped out of the vent in Admin and tried to kill me.”  
Susan: “Vouch 100%. I saw the two of them leave Admin on cams just now.”  
Blossom: “And Edd and I were fixing top O2, so…”  
June: “Ugh. Whatever.”  
_Black voted skip.  
Orange, Red, Pink and Green voted Black.  
Black was ejected._

_Lights were sabotaged.  
Lights were fixed.  
Red called in an Emergency Meeting. ___

__Susan: “Okay guys, we gotta vote someone off.”  
Blossom: “I mean, do we have to? The task bar is pretty full. I know I’ve done all my tasks.”  
Susan: “Yeah, but you forget that ghosts have to do theirs too.”  
Buttercup: “Yup. Seeing as June was the 1st impostor, that means Boomer has to do his tasks too. So…”  
Blossom: “Okay, can we please stop dunking on him? It’s getting kinda old.”  
Ben: “No, please continue.”  
Blossom: “You shush up and stay dead.”  
Buttercup: “Lol.”  
Susan: “Okay, but Buttercup’s right. I’d feel safer to vote off the other impostor. And I think it’s Edd.”  
Edd: “You can rest assured that I have nothing to do with any of our friends’ deaths or the constant sabotages to the ship.”  
Susan: “You say that, but you’re the only one unaccounted for. Everyone who could vouch for you is dead, including June.”  
Edd: “H-how would I have done it then? At least give me an explanation on how I would have been responsible for all that you are accusing me of.”  
Blossom: “We never found out where Numbuh 2 and Dee Dee’s bodies were, but judging by what we got, we can assume that they died in Reactor.”  
Susan: “While we prevented the meltdown, you went on cams to check that Blossom, Buttercup and Abigail were not coming over and hoped everyone would leave Reactor in a hurry, everyone but you and June.”  
Buttercup: “After everyone else was gone, you and June killed both Numbuh 2 and Dee Dee and then trailed off together after Ben to cover your tracks.”  
Susan: “But despite both of you claiming that you were with him, he didn’t say anything about you being there. Maybe because his vision didn’t go as far as yours, so to prevent him from voicing any suspicions later on, you decided to kill him next round.”  
Blossom: “When June went with Boomer down to Electrical, she knew Ben was headed that way too to finish his task. She realized it would be easy to put the blame on Boomer for the kill and you backed her up after the fact.”  
Buttercup: “Then last round you were about to do another double kill, June was about to kill me and you were about to kill Blossom in O2, but she slipped I called that meeting.”  
Susan: “Boom! How’s that for an explanation? Any last words?”  
Edd: “Only that I’ve never been insulted more from a bunch of fan fiction writers. Farewell ladies!”  
_Orange voted Red.  
Red, Green and Pink voted Orange.  
Orange was ejected.__ _

___O2 was sabotaged.  
O2 was fixed._ _ _

__**Impostors win.** _ _

__Susan: “Ha, ggs suckers!”  
Buttercup: “ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!!?!!!!”  
Numbuh 2: “What the hell was that first round?”  
Susan: “You would’ve sussed us immediately, Hoagie. You had to go first. Sorry about that.”  
Numbuh 5: “Blossom, how did you not see Susan kill me?”  
Blossom: “I don’t know, it was so dark, I could barely make out your body. If it wasn’t for the report button, I could’ve missed it completely.”  
Dee Dee: “You guys went hard on poor Double D. Yeesh!”  
Edd: “Yeah, what was with that coordinated attack against me? How did you even manage to sync up your imaginary stories so well to one another?”  
Susan: “Well, it was still partially true. We did do a double kill in Reactor after everyone left.”  
June: “And my plan was to kill off Ben too.”  
Boomer: “I told you guys I would never kill him! >:(“  
Ben: “June, that was the sneakiest fucking shit I’ve ever seen. Respect!”  
June: “Oh, don’t give me too much credit, I still fucked up with Buttercup. ‘:D”  
Blossom: “I feel so betrayed. ;(“  
Buttercup: “I’m never trusting you again, Susan. Ever!”  
Susan: “Don’t hate the player, hate the game.”  
Numbuh 5: “Honestly, Numbuh 5’s kinda glad she got killed off first round. Especially having the alternative be dealing with this clownery.”  
Dee Dee: “Girl, that was just straight up bullying. You guys literally bullied both Boomer and Double D out, lol”  
Blossom: “So sorry about that, Edd.”  
June: “Anyway, y’all wanna switch maps?”  
Ben: “Sure. Just as long as it’s not Mira HQ. Fuck that one.”  
Blossom: “I mean, the only other option is Polus, isn’t it?”  
Ben: “Perfect!”_ _


	3. Game 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Map: Polus, Confirm Ejects: Off, Visual Tasks: Off, Common Tasks: 2, Long Tasks: 2, Short Tasks: 5

**There are 2 impostors among us.**

_Lights were sabotaged.  
Doors were sabotaged.  
Lights were fixed.  
Seismic Reactor was sabotaged.  
Purple reported Pink’s dead body. ___

__Ben: “Where?”  
Susan: “It’s been awhile. I expected more, smh.”  
Numbuh 2: “Abby, where did you find Blossom?”  
Numbuh 5: “Numbuh 5 was on her way to fix right reactor when she found Blossom right next to the that maze game.”  
Susan: “I checked vitals just a bit before reactor was called and everyone was alright, so the kill must’ve been somewhat recent.”  
Buttercup: “I was with Boomer for basically the entire round and we never went right.”  
Boomer: “Yeah, true.”  
Numbuh 2: “Where was everyone when lights went out?”  
Numbuh 5: “Numbuh 5 was in MedBay with Ben and June. She was doing the telescope.”  
Numbuh 2: “Wait; The telescope in MedBay?”  
Numbuh 5: “The lab, you nerd! You know what I meant. They’re literally the same room”  
June: “Yeah, Ben and I both did the scan there.”  
Numbuh 5: “By the way Edd, Numbuh 5 could swear she saw you coming in with us up there, but when the lights were fixed, you were gone.”  
Edd: “Oh, that is because I went down through Contamination to the Specimen Room.”  
Numbuh 2: “What task did you have there?”  
Edd: “Starting the reactor.”  
Numbuh 2: “You mean Simon Says?”  
Edd: “Yes, precisely that. I managed to finish it completely before the dead body was reported.”  
Numbuh 2: “Okay, Susan, Dee Dee, where were you two?”  
Susan: “I went to do the WiFi reboot, did my tasks in office and checked the vitals and that’s about it.”  
Dee Dee: “I had to do the fuels at the start. I went to fix lights halfway through, Buttercup and Boomer can vouch for me because they saw me there too.”  
Buttercup: “True. But we split after.”  
Dee Dee: “Yeah, I went back to fill the other engine and then I went to do the maze game at the bottom of the map.”  
Buttercup: “Wait, isn’t that another long task?”  
Numbuh 5: “We increased the long tasks to 2 from last time.  
Buttercup: “Oh, nvm then.”  
Numbuh 2: “I don’t think we have enough evidence at this point, so let’s just skip for now.”  
__Cyan, Red, Green, Orange, Lime, Purple, Black and Yellow voted Skip._  
_Blue didn’t vote.__  
Boomer: “Oh, whoops, haha.”_ _

__

__

_Seismic Reactor was sabotaged.  
Doors were sabotaged.  
Seismic Reactor was fixed.  
Communications were sabotaged.  
Yellow reported Red’s dead body._

__Ben: “A double whammy, damn!”  
Numbuh 2: “Where?”  
Dee Dee: “Her body is down in Decontamination next to Admin.”  
Numbuh 2: “Alright, who went to reset the seismic stabilizers when reactor was called? I was on the right one with Susan, Boomer and Double D.”  
Buttercup: “I saw Ben and June on the left.”  
June: “So, only Dee Dee and Abby were not around. Dee Dee, where were you during reactor?”  
Dee Dee: “I just finished the drill and saw people were going to the seismic stabilizer, so I went to do tasks in lab. Then I went down to Specimen to put some things in a box and on my way to Admin I found Susan’s body.”  
Numbuh 2: “Hmm... Which tasks did you do in lab?”  
Dee Dee: “The little switch, the temperature thing and the telescope that I hate because I can never find what I’m looking for.”  
Numbuh 2: “Okay then. Uh, you guys see Numbuh 5 after reactor?”  
June: “No.”  
Buttercup. “Nope.”  
Ben: “Nuh-uh.”  
Numbuh 2: “Okay, let’s skip again. I have my suses, but let’s not vote on 7.”  
__Cyan voted.__  
Buttercup: “You sure?”  
Numbuh 2: “There really isn’t any solid evidence against anyone’s, so… yeah.”  
Ben: “Let’s just fix comms first thing next round, because I forgot where the rest of my tasks are.”  
__Cyan, Lime, Black, Yellow, Orange, Blue and Green voted Skip.____

__

__

____

____

____

____

_Communications were fixed.  
Lights were sabotaged.  
Lights were fixed.  
Orange reported Yellow’s dead body._

Buttercup: “Where?”  
Edd: “I found her in O2.”  
Numbuh 2: “Uh-huh, what were you doing there?”  
Edd: “I was about to do the download.”  
Numbuh 2: “Okay, Double D, you’ve been quite a bit sus so far.”  
Edd: “Wh-wha? What did I do now to deserve this unjust attack?”  
Numbuh 2: “Don’t worry about it. You have pretty good memory, dude. So tell me; Which key did you have at the Dropship at the start?”  
Edd: “Uhh, I believe it was the 3rd one on the left, bottom to top.”  
Numbuh 2: “That was a trick question. We didn’t have keys.”  
_Cyan voted._  
Edd: “Oh, darn it!”  
_Orange voted._  
Ben: “Bruh!”  
June: “Lmao!”  
Numbuh 2: “Ha, classic trick. XD”  
__Cyan, Orange, Lime, Green, Black and Blue voted Orange._  
_Orange was ejected.__

__

__

_Doors were sabotaged.  
Seismic Reactor was sabotaged.  
Seismic Reactor was fixed.  
Lights were sabotaged.  
Doors were sabotaged.  
Lights were fixed.  
Lime called in an Emergency Meeting._

Ben: “Okay, I was getting suspicious and it seems I was right. This has been the longest round we’ve had so far, so I checked vitals and saw that Numbuh 2 and June were dead. Would’ve searched for a body, but I didn’t want to risk the kill cooldown resetting.”  
Buttercup: “Okay, so we gotta vote now, otherwise we lose. I say we kick Boomer.”  
Boomer: “What? Why me again? I’m innocent, you were with me first round. We cleared each other.”  
Buttercup: “Well, June cleared Ben on the MedBay scan, and I know I didn’t do it. Besides, we were together only for first round, when there was only one kill.”  
Ben: “Well, she raises some pretty good points. You got anything to counter them with? I’m guessing ‘nah’.”  
Boomer: “Buttercup’s trying to blame me for the kills because she’s the only one who’s seen me do tasks.”  
_Blue voted._  
Buttercup: “Oh, we gon’ play like this?”  
_Green voted._  
Ben: “Uhh…”  
Buttercup: “Oh, c’mon Ben. You can’t still be thinking it over. Besides, you saw me do asteroids after Reactor the round before.”  
Ben: “Well, true, but I don’t really see Boomer faking tasks. I don’t think he knows how to. Uhh…”  
Buttercup: “Just vote him off already. The meeting is almost over.”  
Boomer: “No! Vote her!”  
Ben: “Ugh, I hate to do this.”  
_Green voted Blue.  
Blue and Lime voted Green._  
Buttercup: “Fuck Ben, you just threw!”  
_Green was ejected._

**Crew mates win.**

Buttercup: “Goddamn it.”  
Boomer: “Yay, you trust me Ben! \^o^/“  
Ben: “Ew, don’t flatter yourself. Buttercup was just getting really pushy.”  
Buttercup: “I was hoping you were gonna vote him off, just for the hell of it. ;D”  
Susan: “I fucking knew it was you, Double D. You started following me after Reactor and I tried to shake you off, but I should’ve just gone for the button.”  
June: “Ngl, I thought it was Dee Dee until she was reported, and Hoagie came in like ‘Which key?’, lmfao.”  
Edd: “I don’t like being impostor. Lying isn’t my thing.”  
Buttercup: “Nah, you did pretty well. We almost had it.”  
Numbuh 2: “But then Numbuh 2, the destroyer, came in and stopped you. XD.”  
Numbuh 5: “Yeah, yeah, we know you’re good at this game. If you boast one more time, Numbuh 5’s gonna personally come over to your room and yeet you off this treehouse.”  
Blossom: “Idk Edd, you lied pretty well when you killed me, lol.”  
Numbuh 2: “That was actually the first thing that tipped me off. No way you could’ve gone all the way down to Specimen and done Simon Says between lights and the report.”  
Edd: “Yeah, I should have probably answered with storing the artifacts.”  
Blossom: “Anyway, sorry guys, the Professor is calling us all for dinner.”  
_Blossom left the call._  
Boomer: “Yeah, we gotta go. Bye everyone!”  
_Boomer left the call._  
Buttercup: “Peace!”  
_Buttercup left the call._  
Edd: “I think I have had all my excitement for the rest of the day. I’ll be going too, if that’s okay. Dee Dee, send your parents my regards.”  
Dee Dee: “Will do. See ya!”  
_Edd left the call._  
Numbuh 5: “Yeah, guess Numbuh 5’ll dip out too. Getting a bit tired. See ya!”  
_Numbuh 5 left the call._  
Ben: “F.”  
Numbuh 2: “Yeah, I was hoping we can do another game or two.”  
June: “Yeah, literally no point with only 4 people left.”  
Numbuh 2: “Yeah.”  
Dee Dee: “Guess this is for tonight.”  
June: “Yup. See you tomorrow then.”  
Ben: “Adios!”  
_June left the call._  
Numbuh 2: “Bye!”  
_Ben left the call._  
_Dee Dee left the call.  
Numbuh 2 left the call._


End file.
